unica y poderosa
by Bel Black Herondale
Summary: ! Soy una inmortal, pero no soy cualquier inmortal. ¿Vampiro? Si y No, ¿Licántropo? Si y No, ¿Bruja, Maga o Hechicera (como prefieran llamarlo)? Si y No, tal vez ¿Ángel? Si y No... Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y esta es historia.
1. prefacio

Prefacio

La vida es una caja de sorpresas, cuando crees ya haberlo visto todo llega una situación que te toma por sorpresa haciendo que cambies totalmente de perspectiva. Es como una demoledora que llega a destruir ese muro de ideas, pensamientos y visiones que fuiste levantando con el correr de los años.

Dirán que estoy siendo dramática, pero considerando que llevo caminando (más bien vagando) en esta tierra aproximadamente un milenio y medio me entenderían.

¡Exacto! Soy una inmortal, pero no soy cualquier inmortal. ¿Vampiro? Si y No, ¿Licántropo? Si y No, ¿Bruja, Maga o Hechicera (como prefieran llamarlo)? Si y No, tal vez ¿Ángel? Si y No… Se preguntaran que tipo de respuesta es esa ¿no?... Está bien, está bien ya se los digo.

La verdad es que soy única en mi especie, por que en lugar de pertenecer a una sola especie o dos en caso de algunos híbridos, yo pertenezco a las cuatro anteriormente citadas.

¿Raro? Sip muy raro. En fin mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y esta es historia.


	2. el comienzo

El comienzo

Para que entiendan tengo que contarles donde comenzó todo, y cuál es mi procedencia original así que comencemos.

Mi madre se llamaba Renee y ella era una bruja, mi padre se llamaba Charles y el era un ángel. Papá había sido enviado a una misión en el mismo pueblo dónde se encontraba mamá.

Una tarde ya casi al anochecer mamá había salido a pasear por el bosque y recolectar algunas yerbas para sus pociones. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que a unos metros de distancia se acercaba una gran horda compuesta por todos los aldeanos del pueblo que portaban consigo antorchas, hachas y varias cosas más.

De un momento a otro se encontró siendo fuertemente sujetada por los brazos, y volteada de una forma muy violenta, mamá estaba aterrorizada ya que era bien sabido que a los que se creía que eran brujos o los colgaban o quemaban así sin más. Y esa vez no iba a ser de una manera distinta. Le amarraron las manos con una cuerda y fue prácticamente arrastrada hasta el centro del pueblo seguida por todos los haldéanos que gritaban enfurecidos y hasta con un poco de satisfacción que la quemaran. Y así pasó la ataron a un poste y a su alrededor fueron amontonados leñas, paja seca y hojas para después prenderles fuego.

Los haldéanos apenas observando que la se hubo prendido lo suficiente el fuego, se dieron vuelta y regresaron a sus hogares dejando a mi madre llorando y perdiendo las esperanzas de poder salvarse.

Mi padre que había estado observando todo desde las sombras se sintió conmovido de una forma que nunca antes se lo habría imaginado, y no sólo por la desolación y desesperanza que veía en mi madre, sino que también por la valentía que demostraba ya que en ningún momento grito, hablo o se opuso, sólo lloraba silenciosamente con la mirada pérdida cargada de dolor y tristeza. Entonces después de mucho debatirse en su interior tomo la decisión de salvarla, emprendió vuelo y silenciosamente se puso tras ella y la libera de las ataduras, pero aún así ella no hizo movimiento alguno, por lo que papá no tuvo más remedio que cargarla y llevarla volando de allí a un lugar más seguro antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Una vez llegando al corazón del bosque papá bajo silenciosamente a tierra y bajo a mamá al suelo con extremada delicadeza, fue entonces que mamá pareció despertar de su ensoñación y miro a todos lados con una mirada desconcertada, hasta que levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos bonitos ojos color chocolate que la miraban fijamente, y literalmente se perdió en ellos. A papá le pasó lo mismo, una vez que su mirada se topo con los ojos color celestes, tan claros como el cielo ya no pudo apartar la vista de ellos.

Así después de unos meses nací yo, y he allí del porque soy mitad ángel y mitad bruja. Pero tranquilos que aún falta que les cuente el porqué de mi sangre licántropo y vampiro.


	3. un triste adios

Un triste adiós

Recuerdo que tenía unos 6 años de edad, y lo recuerdo muy bien porque a pesar de ser muy pequeña aun, tenía una mente muy desarrollada debido que al yo pertenecer a dos "especies" diferentes era capaz de pensar y ver las cosas de una forma mucho más madura.

Nos acabábamos de instalar en un nuevo lugar, casi al centro del bosque para que así ningún aldeano de los que habitaban a los alrededores sospechara y pudiéramos estar en paz aunque sea por un tiempo.

En ese entonces solo nos encontrábamos mama y yo en casa, debido a que papa, para que no sospecharan o supieran de mi existencia seguía llendo a las misiones que se le encomendaban los del cielo (así es como llamo yo a los otro ángeles y superiores de papa).

Como hacia un buen día y el sol se encontraba en ese momento en todo su esplendor, habíamos decidido salir a dar un pasear y ver que encontrábamos por el inmenso bosque. Llevábamos caminando aproximadamente 20 minutos, mama como siempre iba recolectando yerbas o flores silvestres que encontraba a su paso, yo en cambio me encargaba de observar todo lo que me rodeaba, ya que me encantaba la naturaleza y sentirme llena de ella.

Estaba un poco distraída admirando todo que no me di cuenta de que me había alejado de mama, hasta que me tope con un pequeño venado que se encontraba pastando en el centro de un hermoso claro. La vista era algo hermosa, un lugar de aquellos que solo existe en los sueños. Estaba cubierta con una alfombra de pasto verde, que con el rocío y la luz del sol parecía que tenían incrustados entre sí pequeños diamantes que brillaban con intensidad. En la parte izquierda del claro se encontraba la ruta de un pequeño rio por el cual corría agua totalmente cristalina que también reflejaban el sol y sus rayos convirtiendo el claro en un lugar majestuoso.

Cuando por fin logre salir de mi deslumbramiento, volví mí vista al pequeño venado que se había percatado de mi presencia y me miraba fijamente, yo solo le devolví la mirada intensamente ya que tenía miedo de asustarlo si me movía. Seguimos observándonos fijamente hasta que lo alarmo un ruido procedente del otro extremo del claro, que causo que saliera corriendo de allí.

Yo como nunca me saciaba en lo que a mi curiosidad respecta me quede inmóvil, esperando que el causante del ruido salga de allí, cuando este por fin lo hizo me di cuenta que se trataba de un pequeño conejito, era tan bonito que me acerque despacio para que no se asustara y lo cargue. Lo lleve conmigo hasta el borde del pequeño arroyito y me senté con él en mi regazo para acariciarlo.

Como siempre perdí la noción del tiempo sumergida en mis pensamientos, solo Sali de ellas cuando mama entro corriendo al claro mirando para todos lados.

-¡Bella!-exclamo suspirando aliviada.

Yo solo le sonreí.

-Cariño no te vuelvas a alejar de mí de ese modo, sabes que para nosotras es peligroso-dijo a modo de regaño pero con cariño.

Y yo volví a sonreírle y a asentir con la cabeza (se habrán dado cuenta que no era una niña de muchas palabras). Mama me devolvió la sonrisa con cariño y camino hasta donde estaba para luego sentarse a mi lado. Así nos pasamos el resto del día allí en total paz y quietud.

Cuando estaba oscureciendo mama decidió que era hora de regresar a casa, así que nos levantamos y emprendimos el regreso. Como nos habíamos alejado bastante de casa la noche caía rápidamente, hasta dejar a la vita solo una hermosa luna llena en lo alto del firmamento, la que a la vez nos hacia el favor de iluminar nuestro camino.

El bosque estaba en completo silencio, mama y yo caminábamos tranquilamente tomadas de la mano hasta que se oyó el sonido de ramas rompiéndose, mama se detuvo de golpe y me posiciono detrás suyo, en un intento de mantenerme protegida, los sonidos incrementaban a la par que se acercaban a nuestra posición. Hasta que de entre los arboles a unos cinco metros de nosotras salieron seis criaturas.

Eran una especie de lobos enormes pero tenían un aspecto humano a la vez, cuando comprendí lo que eran me llene de terror, mas por mi madre que por mí, eran seis licántropos y ella no podría con todos ellos sola, ya que no solo tendría que protegerse a ella sino que me tenía que proteger a mi también.

Los licántropos nos fueron rodeándonos, hasta que nosotras estuvimos en el centro, donde seríamos presa fácil.

-Bella-me llamo mama en un susurro. La mire- no te separes de mi por nada del mundo- yo solo asentí llena de miedo.

Cuando el primero salto hacia nosotras, mama lo mando a volar con una especie de látigo gris que salía de sus manos, ya había empezado a utilizar su magia y poderes. Siguió así con todos los otros, pero ellos se recuperaban rápidamente y volvían al ataque. En un descuido uno de ellos salto por el lado derecho de mama tomándola desprevenida. Cuando estaba a un centímetro de alcanzarla una luz blanca apareció de la nada y mando a volar al licántropo. Papa había llegado a nuestro auxilio.

De esa manera mama se enfrento a tres y papa a los otros. La lucha siguió pero los licántropos eran muy fuertes. Después todo paso muy rápido, uno había logrado alcanzar a papa sujetándole el brazo con el hocico hasta hacerlo estrellar contra un árbol, mama se distrajo con eso dándole la oportunidad a otro de ellos a alcanzarla con sus garras y desgarrarle el estomago casi por completo, y lanzándola hacia donde estaba papa. Yo me quede expuesta y dos de ellos no perdieron la oportunidad de lanzarse hacia mí. Como tenia buenos reflejos y un poco de rapidez gracias a mi sangre de ángel logre esquivar a uno, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida para el otro que alcanzo una de mis piernas propinándome una fuerte y ruda mordida.

Antes que pudiera pasar a mas papa se lanzo hacia quitándome al licántropo de encima y lanzándolo lejos. Cuando levante la vista del suelo vi que papa y mama se entraban enfrente mío mirándome de reojo con unas sonrisas tristes, cansadas pero llenas de amor.

-Cuando te diga que corras, lo harás con todas tus fuerzas no importa el dolor, tienes que correr y no mirar atrás-dijo papa en apenas un murmullo, respirando dificultosamente.

Yo solo asentí, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-papi…-dije con la voz quebrada. El solo me sonrió.

-No te..mas mi amor, nosotros… si..siem..pre estaremos con..tigo nunca te dejaremos sola-dijo esta vez mama pero le costaba mucho hablar y seguía perdiendo mucha sangre.

-mami..-dije ahora llorando silenciosamente.

-tienes que ser fuerte Bella-dijo papa.

-los amo mu…mucho, con todo mi co…corazón. Nunca los ol..vidare-dije con la voz totalmente quebrada por el llanto.

-y nosotros te amamos a ti-dijeron los dos mirándome con una sonrisa.

Luego se dieron la vuelta se miraron por un momento a los ojos y se tomaron de las manos posicionándose para su última pelea.

-CORRE BELLA-

Y esa fue la última vez que vi a mis padres. Solo recuerdo que corrí hasta que el dolor de mi pierna en donde me habían mordido se hizo insoportable llevándome a la inconsciencia.

Desperté dos días después en el mismo claro donde había estado con mi madre con la pierna y cualquier otra herida que haya tenido completamente curada.

No fue hasta una semana después que descubrí que la mordida del licántropo había hecho algo en mí. En un ataque de furia y nervios por estar cansada de sentirme sola termine convirtiéndome en una pequeña y peluda lobita completamente blanca (claro apenas tenía seis).

Al principio me asuste porque yo no quería ser como los mounstros que me quitaron a mis padres. Pero después me di cuenta que me convertí en plena luz del sol, y descubrí que podía volver a mi forma humana cuando se antojara.

Gracias a mi sangre la infección de la licantropía me afectaba de forma diferente, la sangre de ángel me permitía convertirme en una verdadera loba, claro tres veces más grande que un lobo normal, y mi sangre de bruja me permitía realizar la transformación cada vez que yo quisiera.

He aquí el porqué mi parte licántropo, y ahora solo falta la explicación de mi parte vampira.


	4. un nuevo cambio

Un nuevo cambio.

Hace unos cuantos días atrás había cumplido los dieciocho años, luego de aquel enfrentamiento con los licántropos y de la fatídica perdida de mis padres me la pase vagando por los bosques. Si hubiera sido una niña normal de seguro que luego de algunos días hubiera muerto de hambre, pero como de normal no tenía nada, logre salir adelante.

Con el paso del tiempo fui descubriendo los poderes que tenia, y practicando con rigurosos entrenamientos logre desarrollarlos y manejarlos a la perfección. También descubrí que la infección de la licantropía no solo me permitía transformarme en loba si no que también aumentaba mi fuerza y velocidad.

Un día estaba en mi forma lobuna vagando por el bosque cuando escuche un gran estruendo, se oían como un montan de rocas chocando a gran fuerza y velocidad, aparte de eso también se oían fuertes gruñidos y en el aire se podía detectar un aroma dulzón mezclado con humo, que hacía que mi nariz picara. Como siempre la curiosidad pudo más conmigo y fui lentamente hacia el lugar donde se oía el barullo para averiguar que sucedía.

Cuando por fin llegue a lugar me quede petrificada en donde estaba. El lugar donde antes debió de ser un inmenso y hermoso campo verde, ahora estaba convertido en un campo de batalla. Había miembros rasgados por todas partes pero no había rastros de sangre, ese hecho me descoloco un poco hasta que de repente la respuesta a eso me llego de golpe; VAMPIROS. Estaba presenciando una batalla de vampiros, los identifique por todo lo que papa me había dicho sobre ellos.

Ese estruendoso ruido y el hedor que había captado eran ellos. No me había movido ni un centímetro del lugar donde me encontraba y como estaba bastante concentrada viendo como peleaban, no me había dado cuenta que uno de ellos se había lanzado hacia mí, cuando recién pude notarlo ya era muy tarde, se había montado encima de mi lomo y había encajado los dientes hasta el fondo en mi hombro derecho.

De un rápido movimiento lo agarre de un lado del hombro con mi hocico tirándolo hacia el suelo y de otro rápido movimiento le arranque la cabeza, en ese momento también descubrí que tanto mis dientes como mis garras eran un arma mortal.

Como nadie más se había dado cuenta de ese altercado, di la vuelta y eche a correr con todas mis fuerzas para salir y alejarme lo más que pueda de ese lugar.

Había corrido más de lo que en mi vida recordaba y cuando creí que estaba lo suficientemente lejos del peligro me detuve, y fue en ese preciso momento que empecé a sentir un gran escozor en el hombro derecho, justo en donde me había mordido aquel vampiro, y que poco a poco se iba extendiendo por mi brazo y el resto de mi cuerpo. Eso solo significaba que la ponzoña estaba actuando.

…..

Pero como bien saben que conmigo nada es normal, la pequeña transformación que tuve no duro más de aproximadamente tres horas, y ni siquiera dolió, más bien pareció como si tuviera fiebre por un rato y ya. Tampoco sufrí de grandes cambios físicos solo me volví mucho más fuerte de lo que ya era y más rápida, y mi piel se volvió tan dura como una roca, aparte de eso nada seguía igual que siempre.

O bueno eso era lo que yo creía, después de un mes me di cuenta de que también necesitaba de sangre para no debilitarme del todo, pero solo de sangre animal ya que la de humanos me repugnaba. La verdad no fue mucha la diferencia ya que en mi forma lobuna ya me había alimentado cazando a otros animales y comiendo de ellos crudamente y solo necesitaba de sangre una vez al mes.

Y bueno así es como estoy ligada a las cuatro razas: ANGELES, BRUJAS, LICANTROPOS Y VAMPIROS.

OK…. Aquí estoy con otro cap... Esta vez no fue tan laaaargo pero hice lo que pude, para aclarar algunas cosas se podría decir que si es una metamorfa, ya que bien sabemos que los quileutes se convierten en lobos gracias a la magia que poseían sus ancestros pero la única diferencia entre ellos y Bella es que ella no poseía la oportunidad de elegir en que animal transformarse ya que ella fue directamente infectada por un licántropo solo que por la magia que ella tenía corriendo por su sangre le afecto de otra forma…

Bueno creo que ahí se aclaro un poco las dudas, en fin si no les parece alguna cosa, o no les queda claro algo, ooooo tienen algún consejo o critica que darme espero que me lo hagan saber.

Con el tema de las actualizaciones voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar constantemente, pero pueden estar seguras que más de una semana no voy a tardar.

Y bueno creo que eso es todo, espero que lo disfruten!

Hasta la próxima!


	5. aventuras

Aventuras.

Es increíble como cuando eres inmortal el tiempo pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A mis aproximadamente 1480 años de edad (aunque sigo aparentando tener solo 18), no hay lugar en la tierra que no haya visitado y conocido, ni siquiera hay alguna lengua que no sepa hablar.

De todos los lugares que hasta ahora he conocido hay dos en los cuales el tiempo que duro mi estadía tuve experiencias bastantes… memorables.

Uno de los lugares que encabezan la lista es el tiempo que estuve en Italia, más específicamente en Volterra. En esa época estaba intentando investigar y aprender más a cerca de las diferentes razas a las cuales pertenecía, y gracias a algunas investigaciones que llevaba haciendo pude oír rumores de que en esa ciudad se encontraba instalada la llamada "realeza" vampírica. Fue así como conocí a los tres "reyes": Aro, Marco y Cayo Vulturi.

Recuerdo que cuando me presente ante ellos estaban muy sorprendidos, ya que nunca se habían topado con alguien como yo (claro era única en mi especie), y me ofrecieron unirme a sus filas. Claro yo me negué explicándoles que solo había llegado hasta allí para aprender y convivir con esa parte de mi raza, Aro principalmente no estuvo muy contento con mi respuesta pero tampoco se negó a que me quedara con ellos solo una temporada.

La verdad ese tiempo allí fue muy…"educativo"… aprendí a cómo luchar mejor, de cómo se hacían respetar las leyes vampíricas (bastante crueles) y del ansia de poder que tenían los Vulturis. Lo bueno de mi estadía allí fue las amistades que hice, o más bien la amistad que hice (ya que solo fue uno): Carlisle Cullen. Recuerdo que pasaba horas con el ya que era el único de todos los que allí vivían, que poseía un alma pacifica, buena, benevolente y justa. Leímos, conversábamos y salíamos a cazar juntos, ya que él era el único que llevaba una dieta diferente, solo se alimentaba de sangre animal. Carlisle, era como mi padre, era el ser mas bueno que podía conocer, en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, en mi segundo padre. Cuando decidió irse de Volterra me sentí muy triste, ya que no quería separarme de él, pero cuando me ofreció irme con él, me negué ya que por más que me doliera el tenia que buscar y encontrar lo que necesitaba por sí solo. Y así con la promesa de volvernos a encontrar nos despedimos. Luego de eso no dure más tiempo con los Vulturis ya que ya había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba, y por más que al principio se encontraban un poco reacios por mi partida, me dejaron marchar "en paz".

Mi segundo lugar en el que pase una muy buena estadía fue cuando estuve en Washington, principalmente en un pueblito llamado Forks, allí tuve el agrado de conocer a los Quileutes, un grupo de nativos que residían allí. Cuando llegue el pueblo lo que me había llamado la atención era la atmosfera que rodeaba el lugar, había un aura como de magia que rodeaba el lugar más especialmente en la zona donde se encontraba la tribu de los quileutes. Como estaba ansiosa por averiguar del porque ese aura, no perdí tiempo e ingrese a sus terrenos. En cuanto los nativos me vieron al principio se quedaron paralizados, pero cuando reaccionaron algunos salieron corriendo y otros tomaron sus arcos, flechas y lanzas preparados para atacar, y yo…bueno yo no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, del porque de esa reacción hacia mí. Estuvimos varios minutos así, yo paralizada y ellos en posición de defensa, hasta que un hombre se posiciono enfrente de todos, no se lo vio en mi pero en cuanto me tuvo a la vista empezó a temblar, y empezó a hablar en su idioma como exigiéndome algo, y yo…seguía sin entender nada. El hombre que después me entere era el jefe de la tribu: Taha Aki, empezó a temblar mas como si estuviera convulsionando hasta que de un momento a otro estallo, y en su lugar apareció un gran lobo, que me enseñaba los dientes listo para atacar, y en ese momento por fin pude comprender algo, y no perdí el tiempo y también me transforme en loba, la reacción de los aldeanos fue épica ya que no se esperaban algo así.

Una vez transformada pude percatarme que me podía comunicar telepáticamente con Taha Aki y era capaz de entender todo lo que me decía y viceversa. Gracias a eso pude entender del porque de esa reacción a la defensiva en cuanto me vieron, resulta que unos días antes habían sido atacados por una vampiresa y muchos miembros de la tribu habían muerto. Por mi parte le explique qué y quién era yo. Luego de terminar las explicaciones y presentaciones, Taha Aki me ofreció quedarme con ellos un tiempo como una guardiana de la tribu así como el, al principio me negué pero después acepte ya que en caso de que algún otro vampiro se apareciera por allí el no iba a poder solo. En fin, solo estuve un par de años con ellos, en cuanto estuve segura que permanecerían a salvo decidí que debía seguir con mi camino. Y luego de largas despedidas y con las palabras de Taha Aki de que siempre habría un lugar para mí dentro de la tribu y que siempre seria una guardiana y miembro importante de esta, seguí con mi viaje.


	6. De vuelta

De vuelta.

BIENVENIDOS A FORKS

Así me daba la bienvenida un letrero que se encontraba apostado a un costado de la carretera, lo que me indicaba que por fin había llegado a mi destino. Después de casi un siglo volvía al pueblo que tiempo atrás me había brindado lo más cercano o parecido que tenia a un hogar.

Después de mucho meditar y sopesar mis opciones había tomado la decisión de volver a Forks, en parte porque quería un descanso de las grandes ciudades y cambiar de ambiente, y por otro lado quería saber que había pasado con los quileutes, averiguar si hoy en día seguían los guardianes (protectores) de la tribu, o si la magia había muerto en sus ancestros.

Después de unos 10 minutos de haber visto el letrero, me encontraba ingresando al centro del pueblo. Era impresionante todo lo que había cambiado, hace un siglo atrás todo estaba rodeado por arboles, y los únicos habitantes de esta eran los quileutes, aunque ellos estaban más bien instalados cerca de la playa. Ahora había varias tiendas pequeñas alrededor, lo más grande que había divisado era un supermercado, y también se podían ver las pequeñas casas bordeando el bosque.

Las personas a las que iba pasando se quedaban mirando en mi dirección, sin ni siquiera preocuparse por disimularlo, de seguro ya me estaban viendo como la nueva comidilla del pueblo, claro eso es lo que se espera de un pueblo pequeño donde todos se conocen y no suele pasar nada interesante, y que podía ser más interesante que la llegada de alguien nuevo, mas aun si ese alguien viene montado en una BMW X5, negra y resplandeciente, no nada interesante (sarcasmo).

Después de haber pasado por todo el pueblo me dirigí hacia la playa, ya que como me había pasado la primera vez que llegue, el aura de magia que se había sentido en esa ocasión aun estaba impregnada al ambiente, y la par que iba avanzando se hacía cada vez más fuerte, lo que me indicaba que estaba yendo por buen camino. Aproximadamente 20 minutos después de que todo lo que me rodeara fueran arboles, empezaron a divisarse pequeñas casitas de madera, mucho más sencillas de las que había en el pueblo.

Luego de avanzar un poco más me detuve, apague el motor del auto y baje de él. Me encontraba parada enfrente de una casita, del mismo tamaño que las demás y de color rojo, observe alrededor y justo detrás de la casa se encontraba un pequeño garaje. Respire hondo y si, la magia se centraba en esta casa en especial lo que significaba que era la casa del alfa o por lo menos de uno de sus descendientes.

Tome otra bocanada de aire y camine hasta le puerta, con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa y ansiosa la golpee esperando a que me reciban.

2 minutos después se encontraba abriéndome la puerta un hombre en silla de ruedas.

-Hola, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- saludo y pregunto educadamente el hombre.

Al principio dude pero sabía, de acuerdo a lo que me había contado Taha Aki que en la tribu las leyendas e historias de sus ancestros eran muy importantes, así que no dudaba que hubiera una historia que hablara de mi.

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan- respondí.

Al principio su rostro mostro una mueca de desconcierto, como si mi nombre le pareciese conocido pero no lograba recordarlo del todo, después de unos minutos su expresión cambio totalmente a una totalmente sorprendida y hasta parecía que emocionada.

-Bella…-lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero yo lo escuche perfectamente haciendo que mi sonrisa se agradara y asintiera con la cabeza, dándole una confirmación de que había acertado.

-Disculpa que te pregunte, pero, ¿cuál es su nombre?- pregunte aun sonriendo.

-Cierto, perdón es que me has dejado sorprendido, soy William Black, pero puedes decirme Billy- contesto- emm, ¿gustas pasar?-pregunto retrocediendo para dejarme libre el acceso por la puerta.

-Claro, creo que hay mucho de qué hablar- conteste con una sonrisa adentrándome a la casa.

…..

Habían pasado dos horas desde que llegue a la casa Black, en todo el rato lo único que hice fue hablar con Billy, me fue contando todas y cada una de las leyendas de la tribu, las generaciones de guardianes que hasta ahora había habido, y yo le contaba todo lo que había vivido el tiempo que estuve con Taha Aki.

-Bella, como te conté, en las leyendas nos relata que eres miembro importante de los quileutes por mas que no lleves nuestra sangre y me preguntaba…- en ese momento callo, estaba dudando si continuar o no.

-sigue Billy, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, lo anime serenamente y con una sonrisa.

-me preguntaba si no te molestaría compartir una fogata con los demás miembros del consejo, para así poder presentarte ante los demás y para que tu conozcas a los nuevos guardianes-me propuso con una media sonrisa.

-¡Claro!- conteste efusivamente- me encantaría conocer a mis nuevos hermanos- volví a decir alegre y emocionada.

-Estupendo, entonces llamare a los demás para organizar la reunión para esta noche- dijo dándose vuelta.

Justo cuando Billy estaba colgando el teléfono, después de realizar las respectivas llamadas, la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando paso un chico enorme, de piel morena, sin remera y musculoso.

-Papa, de quien es el au…- se corto a media frase al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

Yo en cambio solo podía mirarlo, ya que en el momento en el que hablo un estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza, dándome a entender que estaba frente al alfa de la manada.

-Bella, mira te presento a mi hijo Jacob Black-dijo Billy mirándome, asentí con la cabeza a modo de saludo-y Jacob, te presento a Isabella Swan- al principio tubo las mismas reacciones que su padre, y cuando al fin relaciono todo su facciones mostraron la misma sorpresa que la de su progenitor.

Allí me levante para posicionarme delante suyo, y extendiendo mi brazo en su dirección dije.

-Es un placer, conocer al alfa de la manada- dije con una sonrisa- La magia de tus ancestros y la sangre de Taha Aki corre por tus venas Jacob Black.

...

**primero que nada quería dar mil gracias a todas las chicas que me tiran buena onda, y también disculparme si es que encuentran algún error, pero esta es la primera historia que escribo y recién estoy iniciando en esto. Tal vez no sea buenísima, y a muchos no les guste, pero mientras tenga por lo menos dos chicas que la quieran leer voy a seguir actualizándola hasta terminarla.**

**también quería aclarar para ciertas personas que no tienen mejores cosas que hacer que estar criticando historias de los demás, que YO NO soy una escritora profesional y apenas tengo experiencia en lo que escribir historias respecta, y es mas que OBVIO que a la primera no voy a poder realizar una creación de lo mejor.**

**y en cuanto a la trama, en ningún momento quise ultrajar los personajes que le pertenecen únicamente a Stephanie Meyer, pero como bien dice el nombre de la pagina FANFICTION, esto nos permite a nosotras/os las/os fans expresar y explayarnos en cuanto nuestras ideas e imaginación respecta, de la forma que a nosotros nos parezca creando mundos alternativos a las de las novelas originales.**

**Pero igual gracias por tomarse su preciado tiempo para poder leer mi historia, criticarla y corregirla.**

** Y parando aquí mi verborrea, chicas les agradezco una vez mas por pararse unos minutos para leer mi historia. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. y paciencia, que el encuentro con los Cullen ya se acerca.**

**las quiero. Besos y abrazos...**


	7. Esperen, ¿los … Cullen?

**-Es un placer, conocer al alfa de la manada- dije con una sonrisa- La magia de tus ancestros y la sangre de Taha Aki corre por tus venas Jacob Black.**

Esperen, ¿los … Cullen?

Al principio solo se quedo mirándome fijamente, hasta que poco a poco una tímida pero a la vez radiante sonrisa fue extendiéndose en su cara y finalmente agarrándome el brazo para devolverme el saludo respondió.

-Vaya, pues el placer es todo mío.

A un lado nuestro Billy observaba nuestro pequeño intercambio con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y… si no es mucho atrevimiento el preguntar-dijo Jacob y yo asentí para darle a entender que siguiera-¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues como le dije a Billy, hace siglos que no pisaba estas tierras, y como en su momento lo considere un hogar, quise volver y averiguar si la magia aun seguía presente- conteste con una sonrisa.

-Eso es genial, entonces te gustara conocer al resto de la manada- la sonrisa que portaba se hizo aun mas grande y sus ojos marrones oscuros, casi negros brillaban de emoción.

-Jake, tranquilo- intervino su padre casi riéndose por su entusiasmo- ya convoque a una reunión de consejo y todos estarán allí presentes para que se puedan conocer.

-Fantástico, entonces hoy habrá fogata te encantara conocer a los demás Bella- volvió a hablar Jacob con una voz que evidenciaba su emoción.

-De eso estoy segura Jacob- dije con una enorme sonrisa, ya contagiada por su entusiasmo.

-Jake, solo Jake, así me llaman todos en la tribu y la manada, y bueno tu eres parte de ella- dijo.

Y yo como la chica rara que soy, pegue un chillido de felicidad y salte sobre él para abrazarlo.

-Wau!... ya sé que soy irresistible, pero podrías haberlo disimulado un poco mas- dijo en un tono sumamente bromista y tratando de contener la risa.

-Lo siento- dije semi apenada separándome de él pero sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro- es solo que para mi escuchar esas palabras del mismísimo alfa me emociono.

En ese momento se miraron entre Jake y Billy, con un brillo especial en los ojos y se soltaron a reír.

-Bella tú siempre serás parte tanto de la tribu, como de la manada- dijo Jacob.

-Creo que eso te lo dejo bien claro en su momento Taha Aki- prosiguió Billy- y comprenderás que desde ese entonces eres una más de nosotros.

-Gracias, la verdad que tenía miedo de que después de siglos y siendo prácticamente una desconocida para ustedes no me llegaran a aceptar- Dije con sentimiento, ya que después de todo ese era mi miedo.

-Tonterías… ahora vamos que hay una reunión y una fogata que nos espera-termino diciendo Billy.

Y así emprendimos rumbo al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

…

Billy, Jake y yo estábamos en la playa sentados enfrente de una fogata charlando animadamente y esperando a que llegaran los demás, ya con la noche cubriéndonos encima. Seguimos así por aproximadamente 10 minutos hasta que se empezaron a oír voces y risas que resonaban por todo el lugar.

Uno a uno fueron llegando, los primeros en sentarse y saludar fueron dos hombres, uno tenía prácticamente la edad de Billy y el otro parecía un poco más viejo, presentándose como Harry y el viejo Quil, respectivamente, y luego empezaron a llegar los muchachos que por su aspecto eran los chicos de la manada que en total eran seis, y con ellos también venían tres chicas, dos ellas venían tomadas de la mano por unos chicos y la otra venia un poco mas apartada del resto. Cada uno fue tomando asiento y saludando, cuando posaban su mirada en mi, algunos me veían con recelo y otros con curiosidad.

Cuando estuvieron todos en sus lugares Billy se aclaro la garganta, dando a entender que la reunión iba a dar comienzo y que guardaran silencio.

-Bien, ahora se estarán preguntando para que convoque la reunión- unos pocos asintieron, la mayoría solo se dedicaban a mirarlo fijamente- esta mañana llego a mi casa una visita un tanto inesperada- todos voltearon a verme- que tiene mucho que ver con respecto a una de nuestras leyendas.

- ¿una de las leyendas? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver Billy? – pregunto un muchacho con voz grave que tenía tomada de la mano a una de las chicas.

-Pues veras Sam, de esto es justamente de lo que nos habla una de nuestras leyendas – le respondió Billy, con un tono de voz que te incitaba a guardar respeto.

-Recuerdan la leyenda del la loba blanca, que acompaño un tiempo a Taha Aki a la hora de proteger a la tribu- intervino Jacob, con el digno tono de voz de la cual es poseedor un alfa imponiendo autoridad, a su manada.

Todos asintieron con la duda visible en sus rostros.

-Pues esa loba se encuentra aquí con nosotros- prosiguió Billy ahora mirándome.

La reacción de los demás no se hizo esperar todos se lanzaron prácticamente sobre mí, para según ellos comprobar que lo que decía Billy era verdad.

-MUCHACHOS- alzo la voz Jacob y todos en perfecta sincronía se enderezaron y lo miraron fijamente- contrólense que la están sofocando- dijo esta vez con un deje de burla.

Todos sin excepción bajaron la mirada avergonzados y volvieron a sus lugares a sentarse.

-Bien, ya que ahora están más tranquilos-dijo Billy burlándose visiblemente de ellos- nos presentaremos como corresponde, así que Bella- me miro incitándome a comenzar con la presentación.

Tomando una bocanada de aire y poniéndome de pie empecé.

-de acuerdo. Hola a todos soy Isabella Swan, pero pueden llamarme Bella. Termine con una sonrisa.

- Hola, yo soy Sam Uley- continuo diciendo el muchacho que había hablado primero.

-Emily, la prometida he imprimación de Sam- siguió la chica que estaba al lado de Sam y que ahora que me fijaba tenía casi la mitad del rostro desfigurada con una cicatriz, que por la forma que tenía ya me hacia una idea de cómo se la hizo.

-Soy Embry, un gusto.

-Quil, bienvenida.

-Paul, encantada de conocerme-al decir eso todos voltearon a mirarlo, para después romper a carcajadas, mientras él seguía con una picara sonrisa en el rostro.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo sigamos, yo soy Seth, bienvenida a la manada hermana- el chico parecía el mas joven de la manada y por la sonrisa de su rostro, se notaba que era el más simpático y alegre .

-Yo soy Leah la hermana del enano, y me da gusto que por fin halla otra chica en la manada- termino con una sonrisa cariñosa. Eso provoco que todos los muchachos la miraran entre raros y sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?- dijo bruscamente cambiando su expresión a una desafiante.

-Nada- dijeron rápidamente desviando su mirado a otro lado, mientras Jacob a mi lado estaba aguantándose la risa.

-Yo soy Jared y ella es Kim mi imprimación- termino el otro chico que había llegado con una de las chicas, presentando de paso a su novia.

-Gracias, estoy encantada de conocerlos y desde ahora en más los considero a todos ustedes mis hermanos.

Apenas acabe de decir eso todos volvieron a abalanzarse sobre mi pero esta vez para darme un fuerte abrazo grupal.

Y así continuamos la noche entre risas y bromas, hasta que de repente Quil de repente hablo en alto interrumpiendo a todos.

-Oigan, si Bella ahora va a formar parte de la manada, no sería conveniente organizar un encuentro con los Cullen para que la conozcan y no haya futuros altercados- todos guardaron silencio sumergidos en sus pensamientos, sopesando lo dicho por Quil, mientras en mi mente rondaba la palabra Cullen, ¿de dónde se me hacia conocido?

- Tienen razón, hay que organizar un encuentro con ellos, me pondré de acuerdo con el doctor colmillos cuanto antes- Anuncio Jacob como buen alfa.

Y en ese momento algo hizo click en mi cabeza.

-Esperen, ¿los…Cullen?- pregunte- se refieren a Carlisle Cullen.

-Sí, el doctor colmillos y su familia, ¿Por qué preguntas Bella?- inquirió Jake.

Pero yo no conteste, solo sentí como una enorme y radiante sonrisa iba tomando lugar en mi rostro.


	8. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

Después de que todos se pusieran de acuerdo, se decidió que el encuentro con los Cullen se llevaría a cabo en la línea divisoria de los territorios – la verdad no entendí muy bien que quisieron decir con respecto a eso -, al mediodía del día siguiente, y Jacob como alfa de la manada seria el que iría hasta su residencia para comunicárselos y ver si estaban de acuerdo. Yo en todo ese tiempo estuve en un estado ausente, sumergida en mis pensamientos y preferí no participar, al fin y al cabo recién me estaba incorporando.

A decir verdad, no se me había pasado por la mente en ningún momento, ni la más remota posibilidad de que me volvería a encontrar con Carlisle tan pronto y mucho menos aquí en Forks donde era territorio de metamorfos. Estaba hecha un completo manojo de nervios, eran más de siglos el tiempo que llevábamos sin vernos, y la verdad tenía cierto temor por si ya no me recordaba.

Como había dicho estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que todos se habían levantado para retirarse, algunos a descansar y otros a hacer guardia alrededor de la línea del tratado – y seguía sin entender a que se referían cuando decían eso -.

-Bella, es hora de irnos a casa hija- decía Billy, yo me quede sorprendida al principio, pero luego sonreí ampliamente. Me encantaba sentirme en casa, mas aun siendo una completa desconocida y darme cuenta lo rápido que todos me aceptaban.

-Claro, vamos.

Y así silenciosamente emprendimos los dos solos camino hacia su casita (ya que Jacob estaba de ronda), hasta que mi curiosidad como siempre pudo mas conmigo.

-Eeem, Billy- lo llame con cierta inseguridad.

-Dime Bella- me miro de reojo indicándome que continuara.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso del tratado y la línea divisoria de territorios?- pregunte intentando disimular mi gran curiosidad.

-Jajaja- rio el- ya estaba tardando en preguntar- tal parece que no lo había disimulado tan bien- de acuerdo, hace años atrás uno de mis ante pasados; Ephraim Black, se encontraba patrullando la zona con el resto de la manada- que en ese entonces no eran más de tres – cuando se encontraron con un gran grupo de fríos, en ese mismo momento se prepararon para enfrentarlos, sin embargo el líder hablo con Ephraim como si fuera un hombre mas, y le prometió no hacer daño a los quileutes , asegurando ser diferentes al resto. Sus ojos amarillos eran la prueba de que ellos no eran iguales a los otros bebedores de sangre. Como superaban en número a los lobos, era absurdo el hecho de que ofrecieran un tratado cuando podrían haber ganado la lucha con suma facilidad, así que Ephraim acepto. Y desde ese entonces permanecieron fieles al tratado, que consistía en que ellos tenían prohibido atravesar la línea que dividía los terrenos quileutes con el resto del pueblo y no beber o matar a ningún ser humano de aquí o los alrededores, el tiempo que se quedaran en el pueblo.

-Vaya- y eso fue todo lo que pude decir, pero la verdad que no me sorprendía tanto, ya que solo Carlisle era capaz de hacer un trato con tal de llevarla en paz sin tener ningún tipo de enfrentamiento.

-Conoces al doctor Cullen- y otra vez quede anonadada de lo bien que Billy era capaz de conocerme, ya que esa era una afirmación más que pregunta.

-Oh. Pues sí, conozco a Carlisle de hace mucho tiempo atrás, de hecho conviví con él durante una larga temporada- conteste siendo sincera, hasta que me di cuenta de algo- espera ¿doctor?

Supongo que la expresión de mi rostro debió ser un verdadero poema ya que Billy apenas me miro, se soltó a reír a grandes y fuertes carcajadas.

-Pues si Bella, es el doctor del hospital del pueblo, la verdad es que le tengo cierto respeto a ese frio ya que debe tener un gran autocontrol, para poder dedicarse a algo en lo que diariamente se encuentra rodeado de sangre humana-contesto, y yo no hice más que asentir, con una pequeña sonrisa de respeto y orgullo hacia Carlisle.

…

Aquí estábamos todos los miembros de la manada, en nuestra forma lobuna esperando a que los Cullen llegaran, y yo no me podía encontrar más que nerviosa y ansiosa por verlo de nuevo.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo para que fueran llegando, el primero en aparecer fue Carlisle, que venía de la mano de una hermosa mujer de aspecto sumamente dulce, y yo no podía sentirme más que feliz por el hecho de que haya encontrado a su compañera. Justo tras ellos llegaron otra pareja, esta vez era un hombre enorme del tamaño como el de un oso, que aunque su cuerpo te proporcionaba cierto temor tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara que dejaba a la vista unos tiernos hoyuelos, que venía de la mano de una impresionante rubia escultura , de aspecto arrogante y vanidoso. A ellos les siguieron una pareja sumamente extraña, ya que el muchacho era rubio y alto casi de la misma altura que el otro chico, pero tenía un porte sumamente serio, hasta calculador, que me hacia recordar a los soldados de épocas anteriores, en cambio la chica que era pelinegra, era sumamente pequeña creo que era más baja que yo, pero tenía un porte alegre, más que caminar parecía que andaba a saltitos y tenía una sonrisa alegre y curiosa en el rostro, ella me hacia recordar a un pequeño duende.

Y por ultimo apareció el muchacho que mas me impacto, no solo por su belleza sino también por el porte con el que andaba, ya que a pesar de ser elegante tenía una pisca de esencia depredadora y salvaje, lo que le hacía más atractivo, además del extraño color cobrizo de cabello que tenia, el cual por cierto estaba sumamente despeinado.

Una vez llegaron todos Carlisle dio un paso al frente y se dispuso a hablar.

-Aquí nos tienes Jacob, vinimos como los no pediste, así que si serias tan amable de decirnos el motivo de la reunión- dijo Carlisle con ese tono de voz tan amable y pacifico de siempre, ahora me daba cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado.

Jacob solo asintió y se dio vuelta para ir hacia unos árboles, al cabo de un rato regreso ya en su forma humana y se puso frente a Carlisle para hablar.

-Bueno, el motivo de este encuentro es porque ayer recibimos a un nuevo integrante de la manada y queríamos hacer las presentaciones, para que no haya futuros altercados-dijo.

-Y desde cuando nos interesa a nosotros conocer a los suyos, es fácil de detectarlos su pestilencia se percibe a kilómetros- dijo la rubio con toda la arrogancia y odio que poseía.

-Ooooh, créeme Barbie tu no hueles precisamente a rosas- replico Jacob con un claro tono de burla, provocando que algunos miembros de la manada rieran y la rubia gruñera.

-Rosalie-la reprendió Carlisle, haciendo que la rubia volviera a gruñir pero esta vez se abstuvo de contestar.

Jacob estaba a punto de seguir con sus burlas, así que me adelante un paso y le di un suave ladrido, pero con un claro tono de advertencia, cuando volteo a verme, negué suavemente con la cabeza en su dirección, logrando que asintiera y recobrara la compostura. Claro ese corto intercambio no paso desapercibido por los vampiros, a los cuales se le hizo raro nuestro comportamiento ya que Jacob siendo el alfa no tenia porque recibir o tomar en cuenta las ordenes de otros. La diferencia en eso era que yo tenía el mismo rango que él, por ser de una raza similar pero diferente a la de ellos, y claro por ser más vieja en edad.

-La diferencia en este caso es que la nueva integrante de la manada, es un poco… peculiar y no posee precisamente el mismo olor que nosotros- continuo Jacob, una vez más.

Y yo que cada vez me ponía más ansiosa por demostrarle a Carlisle que era yo.

-De acuerdo, creo que eso sería lo mejor, así que preséntala- lo aprobó Carlisle.

Jacob volteo a vernos y asintió con la cabeza, indicándonos que volviéramos a nuestra forma humana. Así uno a uno fue hacia los arboles a cambiar yo fui la ultima en retirarme, por lo tanto una vez transformada en mi forma humana nuevamente fui la ultima en regresar. Camine lentamente hacia el frente posicionándome a lado de Jacob.

-Es un gusto volver a verte Carlisle Cullen- dije seriamente, aunque por dentro estaba muriéndome de ganas por lanzarme hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Bella…-fue lo primero que dijo, ya que se encontraba aun sorprendido y en estado de shock. Después de unos segundos pareció reaccionar, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro abrió los brazos en una clara invitación a que lo abrazara.

Yo ni siquiera lo pensé, en cuestión de segundos me encontraba sollozando aferrada a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Te ex..trañe mu..mucho-dije hipando con el rostro escondido en su pecho.

-Y yo a ti pequeña, y yo a ti- fue su respuesta, abrazándome más fuertemente a él.


	9. Explicaciones

Explicaciones.

Era increíble como después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentir esta agradable sensación que solo estando rodeada por los brazos de Carlisle era capaz de sentir. Hasta este momento no era consciente de cuanto lo había extrañado, de toda la falta que me hacia mi hermano mayor, mi concejero, mi mejor amigo, mi padre.

Estuvimos abrazados durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, estábamos tan inmersos en nuestro propio mundo creado por el emocionante reencuentro que a decir verdad yo, ya me había olvidado de que no estábamos solos. Y de no ser por un fuerte carraspeo que estaba segura provenía de Jake, seguiría inmersa en mi mundo.

-Disculpa, que interrumpa esta agradable muestra de cariño- el sarcasmo que utilizaba Jake era sumamente palpable- pero BELLA, sería tan amable de explicarnos qué diablos sucede aquí.

Y en ese momento me percate que quizá nuestra muestra de cariño puramente fraternal y paternal, no se vería de esa forma para los demás que no sabían nuestra historia, así que con una leve sonrisa me separé de Carlisle y mire alrededor, y como me lo suponía nadie entendía nada y la mayoría tenia expresiones de disgusto formadas en sus rostros.

-Disculpen mi reacción, pero Carlisle y yo nos conocemos desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y después de casi dos siglos esta es la primera ocasión en la que nos volvemos a ver- dije tímidamente algo incomoda por la penetrante mirada que me dirigía uno de los integrantes del clan de Carlisle, más precisamente el chico de cabellos cobrizos.

-Carlisle querido, porque no nos la presentas- sugirió la que me imaginaba era su misma pareja, a la vez que dirigía una dulce mirada.

-Cierto, familia ella es Isabella Swan, aunque prefiere Bella, y Bella ellos son mi familia, mi esposa Eme, y mis hijos Rosalie y Emmett, Alice y Jasper, y Edward- dijo presentándolos a todos y yo en lo único que pensé fue que por fin sabia el nombre del muchacho de cabellos cobrizo.

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos- dije con una sonrisa.

-El gusto es nuestro querida- dijo Esme y los demás solo asintieron, en el caso de la duende, Alice, y el oso, Emmett, acompañados con una sonrisa.

-Ahora Bella, disculpa que pregunte pero ¿porque te presentan como miembro de la manada?, no sabía que tenias contacto con ellos- pregunto Carlisle bastante curioso, ya que a pesar de que el sabia de mi condición no estaba enterado de que yo me relacionaba con los quileutes.

-Eso es cierto no apestas como los chuchos- se apresuro a añadir Emmett, con una expresión curiosa, divertida y burlona a la vez, y claro recibiendo varios gruñidos de parte de los miembros de la manada.

-Emmett, no seas maleducado- lo reprendió Esme, de forma maternal.

-lo siento mama- le contesto Emmett, con cara de niño bueno, lo ocasiono esta vez burlas de la manada.

-Bella…-volvió a llamar mi atención Carlisle, incitándome amablemente de contestar su pregunta anterior.

-Pues después de que te marcharas a seguir tu camino, yo también decidí que era hora de seguir el mío, así que en unos de mis viajes llegue hasta aquí en Forks, y al sentir el aura de magia por la cual estaba rodeada el pueblo me aventure a investigar de que se trataba, lo que me llevo a toparme con una tribu que se encontraba en las profundidades del bosque, cuando me vieron supieron que era vampiro, o por lo menos una parte, en fin el jefe de la tribu al verme como una amenaza se transformo de inmediato en un lobo gigante, claro yo tampoco perdí mi tiempo y también me transforme, y cuando los dos estuvimos en esa forma descubrimos que nos podíamos comunicar telepáticamente y yo le explique todo lo que era. Después de eso me recibió como una de sus iguales y pase un tiempo con ellos resguardando la seguridad de la tribu, en cuanto me marche el jefe, que por cierto era Taha Aki el primer lobo de la tribu, me nombro parte de la tribu y por muchos años que pasaran siempre tendría mi lugar allí. Es por eso que me presentan como parte de la manada- termine de explicar y al mirar a la familia de Carlisle sus caras mostraban la clara confusión que sentían, en cambio los de la manada parecían orgullosos por tenerme como hermana, ya que ellos ya sabían perfectamente cuál era mi condición.

-Espera un momento- interrumpió Emmett sin poder aguantar su confusión y clara curiosidad- ¿eres vampira?

-Así es- conteste sencillamente

-Pero también ares loba- esta vez mas que preguntar afirmo.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

-No entiendooo- se quejo haciendo un gracioso puchero.

La acción de niño por parte de Emmett y su clara confusión, lo único que provoco fueron las carcajadas y burlas, tanto de la manada como de los Cullen.

Cuando por fin recobramos la seriedad Carlisle volvió a hablar.

-Bella, te parecería acompañarnos a nuestro hogar y así mas cómodamente les explicas todo a los demás, y de paso nos ponemos al día.

-Pues…- dude un momento y desvié mi mirada hacia Jake, para preguntarle silenciosamente si no le molestaría que valla con ellos.

-Ve, pero trata de volver a la reserva apenas anochezca, que harás tu primera ronda- respondió a mi silenciosa pregunta con tono amistoso.

-Claro, ten por seguro que allí estaré- dije con una amplia sonrisa, ya que estaba emocionada por patrullar como el resto.

Y así me despedí de cada uno de los miembros de la manada prometiéndonos vernos más tarde, una vez se perdieron de vista, voltee de nuevo hacia los Cullen con una sonrisa.

-¿Lista Bella?- pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Claro- le respondí animada.

-Pues entonces síguenos.

Y así emprendimos hacia la casa Cullen.

**...**

**espero les haya gustado. Y disculpen la tardanza. **


	10. Conversaciones

Conversaciones

Impresionante e imponente. Esas eran las únicas palabras que encontraba justo en ese momento para describir la casa, o más bien mansión de los Cullen, la cual se hallaba frente a mis ojos.

Era de tres pisos, blanca y en lugar de paredes la mayor parte estaba cubierta por grandes ventanales que permitía que por dentro existiera siempre una iluminación natural. Estaba rodeada por gigantescos arboles por el hecho de que se encontrara adentrado en bosque, a unos metros también se hallaba un pequeño rio que corría libremente, haciendo que combinado con el canto de las aves creara un ambiente sumamente pacifico. Todo eso era tan relajante, que no pude evitar que me perdiera unos segundos en mi propio mundo…hasta que fui sacada de el bruscamente por cierto vampiro-oso, que se encontraba ansioso por saber de mi historia.

-BELLAAAAAAAA!-grito nada más y nada menos que Emmett justo detrás mío haciendo que pegara tremendo susto, que de no ser porque era inmortal y morir para mí era casi imposible, en ese mismo momento me hubiera dado un paro cardiaco.

-Emmett, por el amor de Dios no seas tan bruto-lo reprendió Esme, como buena madre.

-lo siento mama, pero es que ya quiero que Bella nos diga y explique mejor las cosas, para que todos entendamos mejor- hablo Emmett como niño chiquito.

-De hecho solo eres tu el que aun no entendió casi nada Emmett-hablo la pequeña duende, que si no me equivoco era Alice, causando que todos riéramos y Emmett se cruzara de brazos totalmente enfurruñado.

-Bueno ya basta-intervino Carlisle-porque no pasamos todos adentro de la casa, así Bella podrá explicarle y contarles su historia.

Ya que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pasamos adentro lentamente. Una vez nos acomodamos todos correctamente Carlisle volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Antes que Bella comience, quiero aclararles algunos puntos, ¿de acuerdo?-todos asintieron- primero deben de entender que el mundo sobrenatural llega mucho más allá de lo que ustedes o hasta yo mismo conocemos, segundo no deben preocuparse o sentirse amenazados por Bella, y tercero- a este punto dirigió su mirada a Emmett y a Alice especialmente- no interrumpan, si tienen alguna pregunta la hacen una vez Bella haya terminado de hablar, ¿quedo claro?

-Si- respondieron todos, y yo la verdad me encontraba muy divertida viéndolos interactuar, eran una verdadera familia.

En ese momento Carlisle me miro, y con un asentimiento de mi parte comencé a relatarles toda mi historia desde cómo se conocieron mis padres, de que especie eran, cuando murieron- lo cual el recuerdo me hizo derramar algunas lagrimas- la infección de licántropos y la forma de la que esta me afecto por la mezcla de mi sangre, los años que pase adaptándome a mi nueva condición y creciendo, el encuentro con los neófitos gracias a mi curiosidad, la ponzoña actuando en mi y de la misma forma que la licantropía actuaba en mi de forma diferente acortando el tiempo y el dolor de la transformación, la decisión de aprender más sobre las especies de la cual era parte, las investigaciones realizadas, las cuales me llevaron a Volterra, la presentación ante los Vulturis y su propuesta de pasar un tiempo con ellos, la amistad formada con Carlisle el tiempo que convivimos juntos en Volterra. Cuando cada uno se marcho por su lado, con la esperanza de encontrarnos nuevamente, mis viajes alrededor del mundo, de cómo llegue por primera vez a Forks, la magia que me guio hasta la ubicación de los antiguos Quileutes, la invitación de unirme a la manada, mi tiempo como protectora lobuna, mi marcha de allí con el juramento por parte del alfa de que siempre tendría un lugar con ellos, los años que volví a vagar en soledad por el mundo, algunos que otros encuentros desagradables con otros vampiros o licántropos, y finalmente la decisión de volver a Forks y averiguar si después de tantos años seguía habiendo descendientes de la antigua y primera manada, la bienvenida alegre una vez más con los Quileutes, el momento del encuentro con ellos y la reunión en su casa.

Una vez termine de relatar toda mi historia me fije en cada rostro de los presentes y la de todos mostraba una la expresión de sorpresa, confusión y hasta curiosidad, la única que mostraba una enorme sonrisa era la de Carlisle, puesto que el ya sabía toda mi historia desde antes. Y cabe destacar que en toda la historia absolutamente nadie interrumpió.

-Buen, eso es todo, así que creo que ahora son libres de hacer la preguntas que quieran- dije amablemente, y con una sonrisa para infundirles confianza.

-¿entonces existen los ángeles, Dios y todas esas cosas?-pregunto Emmett, nada raro por supuesto que él sea el primero en preguntar.

-Claro, porque no habrían de existir- le respondí sin perder la sonrisa.

-Debe ser grandioso tener sangre de ángel, por lo menos puedes estar segura que posees aunque sea una parte de tu alma-comento detenidamente Edward con un tono de voz que parecía contener una pisca de esperanza. Eso la verdad me dejo un poco descolocada, ya que aparte de quedar un poco atontada por su dulce y atrayente voz, me sorprendió que hiciera ese comentario como si fuera que él no era poseedor de la suya.

- No entiendo a que te refieres con eso Edward-le respondí sinceramente, sin aparentar ni esconder mi confusión.

- lo que sucede Bella- dijo Carlisle antes que Edward volviera a hablar- es que Edward no cree que nosotros, los vampiros, seamos capaces de poseer un alma, y que estamos destinados desde el momento de nuestra conversión a ir al infierno- termino por decir mirándome con cierta diversión chispeando en sus ojos, claro ya que nosotros en el pasado ya habíamos tenido esa conversación.

-Disculpa que te lo diga Edward, pero tu teoría, conclusión o creencia, como prefieras, es la más absurda que he escuchado- le dije soltando una pequeña risita- Cuando mi padre aun estaba vivo y yo era muy pequeña, siempre me relataba de sus misiones, y de todo lo aquello que habitaba en el mundo. Una tarde estábamos en una hermosa pradera hablando del alma, yo le pregunte si todos éramos capaces de contar con una, a lo que él me respondió: "Mi niña, toda criatura que camine sobre esta tierra posee sin lugar a dudas un alma", yo volví a preguntar si los lobos, vampiros y brujas también, y él me contesto y presta mucha atención Edward: "Si Lucifer, al que ahora las personas llaman el señor del mal, fue el primer ángel caído, uno de los más devotos a Dios y el primero en revelarse a él, era y hasta ahora es poseedor de un alma, por el solo hecho de ser capaz de sentir emociones, aunque esos solo sean de odio y maldad; ¿Por qué a las otras criaturas se les denegaría ese derecho?. Isabella, mi pequeña niña, recuerda siempre que hasta la criatura más sanguinaria posee alma, un poco podrida, pero alma al fin y al cabo, son nuestras acciones y decisiones las que nos definen, y depende de nosotros mismos conservar la pureza del alma"- cuando termine de hablar Carlisle miraba a Edward con una expresión de, te lo dije, y todos los demás tenían expresiones de felicidad.

-JA; en tu cara Edward- ya se me hacia raro que Emmett no hiciera ningún comentario.

-Ahora que ya se aclararon las dudas de Edward, me toca preguntar a mi- dijo Alice prácticamente saltando en su lugar- ¿Cuáles son tus dones?

-Bueno gracias a mi herencia de ángel soy poseedora de un escudo físico y mental, por mi herencia bruja puedo controlar los cuatro elementos, y el vampirismo me permitió desarrollar la capacidad de controlar a las personas cuando quiera y como quiera, y la capacidad de mover cualquier objeto solo con la mente.

-Genial-exclamo Alice.

-Oye Bellita- ese era Emmett nuevamente- si tu padre era un ángel, y tú también eres parte ángel ¿Dónde están tus alas?

Ante eso me quede mirándole para ver si no era una broma, pero al verle la cara y darme cuenta que lo decía muy enserio no pude hacer otra cosa que empezar a reírme como loca.

-Enserio Emmett-dije cuando me pude calmar- eres tan…tan…

-Idiota- completo Jasper hablando por primera vez, y con un claro tono de burla hacia Emmett.

-Mmmm, puede que solo un poquito- confirme a lo que todos se echaron a reír, menos Emmett que izo un tierno y gracioso puchero- pero contestando a tu pregunta Emmett, solo un ángel puede tener alas, yo no las tengo por el hecho de ser justamente una hibrido, pertenezco a varias especies no soy un ángel solo tengo un poco de su sangre.

-Haaa-fue todo lo que dijo.

-En fin, creo que tendremos que seguir otro día con las preguntas ya que se está asiendo tarde y tengo deberes que cumplir con la manada- dije porque la verdad ya estaba anocheciendo

-Claro Bella, y por favor ven a visitarnos seguido, que aun tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de la que hablar y discutir, además de que siempre serás bienvenida- hablo Carlisle en representación de todos.

-De eso ni lo dudes, vendré apenas me dé tiempo. Así que hasta la próxima, y un gusto conocerlos a todos- me despedí de todos y con un último abrazo con Carlisle salí de allí en dirección a la Push, a pasar la noche con mi manada.


	11. Noche agradable

Noche agradable.

-Qué bueno que llegas Bella, así podemos explicarte como son las rondas, los lugares que te tocara a ti, el tiempo y con quienes las harás- dijo Leah, saliendo a mi encuentro apenas pude divisar la casa de Billy.

La verdad es que estaba muy emocionada por empezar las rondas para vigilar la reserva en caso de que algún vampiro se infiltrara en nuestras tierras con intensiones de alimentarse de las personas de aquí. Aparte de eso me moría de ganas por recorrer el bosque, siempre me había gustado Forks, y más aun La Push por los grandes y verdes bosques que los rodeaba que te daban una sensación de paz ya que estaban llenos de vida.

-De acuerdo, ahora que llego Bella vamos a dividirnos- comenzó a hablar Jacob apenas Leah y yo llegamos donde se encontraban, detrás de la casa de Billy que daba dirección al bosque- dentro de unos minutos serán las ocho así que el turno de Paul, Sam y Jared está por terminar, a relevarlos irán Quil, Embry y Seth, ya saben la zona del recorrido, su turno termina dentro de cinco horas, lo que quiere decir que a media noche están libres para descansar. Eso nos deja a Bella, Leah y a mí para el último turno que comienza a la media noche, cinco horas, y a las cinco vendremos a descansar. Creo que eso es todo alguna duda- todos negamos con la cabeza- Bien, los del turno de ahora vayan, nos vemos mas tarde.

Y así Quil, Embry y Seth dieron media vuelta trotando y de un momento a otro se perdieron entre la espesura y oscuridad del bosque, mientras que nosotros tres, Leah, Jacob y yo nos quedamos allí observándolos un rato.

-Entonces ¿que se tiene que hacer mientras esperamos nuestro turno?- pregunte porque no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer.

-Pues si quieres puedes aprovechar y descansar un rato o, vamos a pasear por la playa- contesto Jacob con esa sonrisa cálida y radiante que lo caracterizaba.

-La verdad me encantaría un paseo por la playa, hace una noche hermosa y seria un desperdicio no aprovecharla- dije también sonriendo.

-No pues gracias por invitarme- intervino sarcásticamente Leah- pero yo prefiero ir a casa y echarme un sueñito.

-Pues qué bien, así no nos arruinas la noche antes de nuestra ronda-le replico Jacob, aunque a leguas se notaba que estaba bromeando y lo hacía más bien para molestarla.

-Idiota- dijo ácidamente Leah.

-Amargada- a Jacob parecía que le costaba hablar, claro si se estaba aguantando la risa.

-Eres un…. Aaarg nos vemos luego Bella, y no te descuides del imbécil este- dijo Leah despidiéndose de mí, y señalando con la cabeza a Jacob, después dándose vuelta empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

-Yo también te quiero Leah- le grito Jacob, ella solo le mostro el dedo medio por encima del hombro, causando esta vez que él se carcajeara.

Cuando por fin pudo calmar su risa, empezando a caminar hacia la playa hablando de trivialidades, me sentía cómoda estando con él, era muy divertido y cariñoso, pero para cuando tocaba ponerse serio era una persona muy madura a pesar de su corta edad, a mi parecer era un digno alfa.

-¿Cómo te sientes siendo alfa de la manada Jacob?- pregunte de repente.

El se quedo pensando un rato antes de responder.

-sabes, yo no fui el alfa desde el principio- eso la verdad me dejo sorprendida, porque no me lo imaginaba- cuando me transforme por primera vez, estaba aterrorizado, no sabía lo que me había pasado, antes de cambiar estaba muy enfadado, no recuerdo ni porque, solo era consciente de que empecé a temblar, más bien parecía que estaba convulsionando, mi padre estaba conmigo en ese momento, me pedía que me calme, pero no podía iba mas allá de lo que podía controlar, hasta ahora no se qué fue lo que me impulso a alejarme de él y correr hacia el bosque, solo sé que de haber estado a su lado por un minuto más me hubiera transformado justo allí y lo hubiera matado. Como te dije cuando el cambio ocurrió estaba aterrorizado, al principio pensé que estaba soñando; pero después empecé a oír voces en mi cabeza y me convencí de que definitivamente me había vuelto loco- en ese momento empezó a reírse de sí mismo, yo no pude hacer más que acompañarlo- después de unos minutos aparecieron frente a mi tres grandes lobos, eran Sam, Jared y Paul. Sam era el alfa en ese entonces ya que fue el primero en transformarse, y él se encargo de explicarme todo lo que había pasado, el porqué y de lo que ahora formaba parte.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que ahora eres tú el alfa?- pregunte muy curiosa e impaciente porque siguiera contándome su historia.

-Tranquila Bella, a eso voy- rio de mi impaciencia- Después de eso empezaron a unirse los demás, los últimos en unirse fueron Leah y Seth. Una tarde mientras estábamos patrullando la zona Sam se encontró con dos vampiros alimentándose de una persona, el nos llamo de inmediato pero todos nos encontrábamos un poco alejados de su posición, y como los vampiros ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia no le quedo de otra que luchar el solo contra ellos hasta que uno de nosotros llegara a ayudarlo. Dos contra uno para nosotros no es nada ya que le duplicamos en tamaño, pero uno de esos vampiros era uno de los nuevos…

-Neófito- le interrumpí.

-Neófito- confirmo asintiendo- y era mucho más fuerte y rápido, de un momento a otro Sam se distrajo y el nue…quiero decir el neófito aprovecho y lo agarro por la espalda dándole, por decirlo de una manera un abrazo de oso, logrando romperle casi la mayoría de las costillas dejándolo incapacitado de poder moverse gracias al dolor, por suerte antes de que alguno lo mordiera, llegamos Paul y yo y los descuartizamos. Cuando el resto llego tomamos a Sam en brazos y lo llevamos a casa de Emily, allí le volvieron a poner los huesos en su lugar y lo vendaron, como no podía volver a transformarse sino solo hasta que sus huesos estén totalmente soldados y en su lugar, quede yo a cargo de la manada. Cuando se recupero completamente hablo conmigo y me pidió que yo tomara el mando de la manada ya que por derecho ese era el lugar que me correspondía, al principio me negué porque la verdad yo no quería tener tanta responsabilidad en los hombros, pero después de haberlo pensado mucho y claro de mucha insistencia por parte de todos acepte, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, se siente como si hubiera nacido para ser un alfa.

-Es que técnicamente naciste para serlo Jacob- dije sonriéndole- tu vienes directamente de una larga línea de antepasados alfa.

-Jaja, pues sí. Supongo que tienes razón.

Seguimos en un agradable silencio, caminando por el borde de la playa, escuchando el susurro del viento y el vaivén de las olas, creando una dulce sinfonía en la silenciosa noche que solo era tímidamente iluminada por algunos rayos de luz que se filtraban de la luna por entre las nubes.

-Es tan pacifico estar así- susurre perdida en los sonidos que relajaban el ambiente.

-Ven, sígueme te mostrare algo- me dijo Jacob caminando hacia un extremo de la playa donde se podía ver los acantilados.

Caminamos adentrándonos un poco en el bosque y luego ascendiendo un buen tramo, después de unos minutos pasamos por entre unos arbustos y ya nos encontrábamos en la cima del acantilado.

-Acércate Bella, esto te encantara- dijo invitándome a colocarme a su lado, al borde del acantilado.

Me fui acercando despacio, una vez llegue a su lado la vista simplemente me dejo impresionada. Desde allí se veía toda la playa, y el bosque que la rodeaba; se veía el dulce y lento danzar de la aguas del mar, el viento que movía acompasadamente las copas de los arboles, las olas chocando suave y finamente con las rocas inferiores del acantilado y finalmente la luna que había quedado libre de nubes reflejándose en el mar, haciendo que el paisaje se vea sublime y prácticamente de otro mundo, un paisaje digno de ser pintado.

-Es hermoso- dije en un susurro, temiendo cortar y arruinar la paz y el paisaje a nuestro alrededor.

-Lo es-dijo Jacob sentándose sobre una roca e invitándome a imitarlo.

Así nos quedamos allí sentados dejándonos llevar por la belleza que nos rodeaba, y esperando a que llegara la hora para iniciar nuestras rondas.


	12. sintiendo algo mas

Sintiendo algo más

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había vuelto a Forks, las cosas iban muy bien. La mayoría del tiempo la pasaba en compañía de la manada, las pasábamos siempre de broma en broma, comiendo o peleando por cualquier tontería. Con los que mejor me llevaba era con Leah, Seth y Jacob, pero sin lugar a dudas mi favorito era Jake.

No es que no la pasara bien con los demás pero con Jake teníamos un tipo de conexión especial, era algo así como el hermano que nunca tuve y que siempre me habría gustado tener, en apenas una semana se había vuelto mi mejor amigo, y siempre que nos encontrábamos solos o teníamos que patrullar juntos nos divertíamos hablado de una y mil cosas, algunas de carácter serio y otras simplemente sin importancia.

Con respecto a los Cullen la última vez que los vi fue cuando los acompañe hasta su casa, y no es que no quisiera volver a verlos, pero entre pasar tiempo con la manada, patrullar, descansar y ayudar a Billy en algunas tareas de la casa me quedaba sin tiempo. Extrañaba a Carlisle, de verdad que si pero ahora que era miembro de la manada, mi lugar y hogar era aquí en La Push con los Quileutes.

Después de pensarlo un poco y dado que no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, decidí que sería buen momento para hacerle una visita a los Cullen. Como me encontraba en casa de Billy, me levante del sillón donde estaba sentada, y fui en busca que de Billy, que se encontraba en la cocina, para avisarle que saldría.

-Billy-lo llame, ya que se encontraba dándome la espalda.

-Dime bella- dijo volteando para mirarme con una sonrisa.

-Solo te quería decir que iba salir, voy a visitar a los Cullen y tal vez tarde o vuelva mañana. Así que no se preocupen y dile a Jake que estaré bien- le dije tranquilamente.

-De acuerde, que la pases bien y por favor cuídate Bella- me respondió el.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego- me despedí.

-Adiós hija.

Después de salir de la casa de Billy fue directo hacia la casa de los Cullen y no me tomo más de 5 minutos cuando ya me encontraba enfrente de su casa. Camine hasta quedar frente a la puerta y cuando me disponía a tocar, una Esme con una hermosa sonrisa maternal me recibió abriéndola.

-Hola Bella, que gusto que hallas venido a visitarnos, por aquí ya te extrañaban- saludo amablemente.

-Hola Esme, y si quería venir antes pero la verdad he estado bastante ocupada, y como hoy estaba libre decidí hacerles una visita, espero no molestar.

-Oh! No te preocupes querida, pasa vamos al salón para estar más cómodas, en este momento me encuentro sola los chicos están en el instituto y Carlisle no debe tardar de llegar del hospital-dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al salón y nos sentábamos en el sofá- espero no te moleste pasar un rato conmigo mientras esperamos a los demás.

-Claro que no Esme desde el primer momento me pareciste muy simpática, y me alegro mucho de Carlisle te haya encontrado se nota que lo haces muy feliz- dije con cariño hacia ella, la verdad que Esme me caía muy bien.

Así nos pasamos un buen rato hablando, cuando de pronto escuchamos que se acercaba un auto, al principio pensé que era Carlisle, pero cuando observe que Esme fruncía el seño con una mueca confundida en el rostro lo dude.

Esperamos un rato hasta que el auto se detuvo frente a la casa, el individuo se bajaba del auto y caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa, abría la puerta e ingresaba.

-Edward-lo llamo Esme, ya que al parecer iba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que estaba por pasar de largo sin percatarse de nuestra presencia.

El se sobresalto un poco- lo que me causo risa ya que era muy difícil tomar desprevenido a un vampiro- para después voltear a vernos entre sorprendido y un poco avergonzado al percatarse que yo me encontraba allí con Esme.

-Huumm, lo siento estaba un poco distraído, no me percate de su presencia, hola Bella, hola mama- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano y avanzando hacia Esme para darle un beso en la frente.

-Hola Edward-lo salude con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola hijo- lo saludo Esme- ahora me puedes decir que haces aquí tan temprano y donde están tus hermanos.

-Prueba de sangre en biología y Alice quería ir de compras- respondió como si eso lo explicara todo y sentándose junto a su madre.

-Ya comprendo, y ahora me podrías decir porque venias tan distraído- al preguntarle eso Esme, Edward se removió incomodo en su lugar.

-No es nada mama, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas-le explico echándome una mirada de reojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni para Esme ni para mí.

Cuando Esme iba agregar algo más empezó a sonar el teléfono.

-Voy a atender, debe ser Carlisle, ya vuelvo- dijo ella levantándose y dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí.

Los dos permanecimos en un silencio algo incomodo, ya que al parecer ninguno sabia que decir. Mientras tanto yo aproveche para mirarlo y estudiarlo discretamente con la mirada.

Desde la primera vez que lo vi me había llamado la atención, desde el extraño color cobrizo de cabello que tenia, que por cierto siempre estaba totalmente despenado dándole un aspecto rebelde, hasta las finas facciones que poseía su rostro, ahora que lo observaba mejor tenía un aire parecido a la de un Dios Griego, y valla que era muy apuesto y atrayente.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando me avergoncé, y me sentí extraña, ya que empezaba a sentir algo raro en mi interior, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido y Edward Cullen era el responsable de esto.


End file.
